ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M8: Mafia vs Capcom - Day 2
Votes *Luana accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916072&postcount=261 *shivam accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916836&postcount=301 *Umby accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916845&postcount=305 *shivam retracts accusation of botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916853&postcount=310 *namelessentity accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916866&postcount=313 *JohnB accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=916871&postcount=317 *Umby accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917195&postcount=327 *kaisel accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917209&postcount=328 *Adam accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917273&postcount=329 *Karzac accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917310&postcount=331 *Byron accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917319&postcount=332 *Karzac retracts accusation of Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917328&postcount=335 *botticus accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917340&postcount=336 *JohnB accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917383&postcount=338 *SDMX accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917392&postcount=339 *Umby accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917396&postcount=340 *Loki accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917420&postcount=343 *Karzac accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917424&postcount=344 *Javex accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917496&postcount=349 *Paul le Fou accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917519&postcount=354 *Luana accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917686&postcount=371 *shivam accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917703&postcount=373 Javex is lynched and revealed as Albert Wesker (Resident Evil). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917823&postcount=382 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917773&postcount=381 Byron: 0 Luana Luana: 1 namelessentity SDMX: 0 JohnB Adam: 1 Umby kaisel Loki: 1 Javex Umby: 2 Paul Le Fou Luana Karzac: 1 shivam Javex: 8 Adam Byron botticus JohnB SDMX Umby Loki Karzac Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=915620&postcount=229 Eventually, the Gesellschaft's radio hummed again. "Servbots! To the ship! I'm serious this time!" Out of the airship came a tangle of rope ladders, landing inside the now ruined ballroom. The Servbots, waving their arms in the air, toddled over and started to climb. The dust started to clear: the cannons on the roof of the town hall were ruined, and the Gesellschaft had started firing on a police helicopter that had been circling the building. There was something else, as well: a blood trail, leading off the edge of the building. There was a masquerade mask lying at the start of the trail. Byron picked it up, and held it to his face; his features shimmered, briefly appearing as dwolfe, before the mask failed entirely. dwolfe was killed by the Mafia. Just then, a shot came from the roof of the town hall, and a computer swung by on the end of a rope. The other end was attached to the Gesellschaft! From the Gesellschaft came a final broadcast: "Hey! What are yo-- mmmmffmfmfmffmfmf!!" "They're hijacking the airship!" someone called out, and the group ran for the rope ladders. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917823&postcount=382 While on board the Gesellschaft, the group spent most of their time discussing what they knew about their situation. The Mafia's minions had plenty of time to round up the Servbot crew and Teisel, tie them up somewhere safe, and take control of the ship. Adam had pulled out a list of masquerade disguises, and had noticed one marked 'not in use' - a 'Javex' disguise. Where was Javex? He'd climbed up with the rest of them. botticus organised a search, splitting everyone up into pairs, with JohnB on his own. Sucks to be them; JohnB found him, in the engine room. "Stay back!" Javex called. JohnB froze. Javex held up a remote control. "Or I'll blow us all to kingdom come!" "We know you weren't invited, 'Javex'! Everyone knows. You don't have anywhere to go." "There's one place. It's a place we're all going." Javex ripped off his mask. "Home." The maniac laughed and laughed, waving the remote in the air. JohnB turned and ran, down the gangway, then slowed and stopped. There was a city down there, seemingly abandoned, but still teeming with a kind of life. The sounds of mad laughter echoed behind him, and then... BOOM The Gesellschaft was going down; down into the worst place on Earth. Down into Raccoon City. Javex has been lynched; he was Albert Wesker (from Resident Evil). The Gesellschaft rattled and shook; it'd be so easy for one of the guests to slip away from their assigned partners, to engage in, perhaps, a covert assignment. Or maybe, even, murder. Notable Events Loki claims he was targeted by the Saboteur, Johnny Sack http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=915634&postcount=230 shivam claims Fighter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=915774&postcount=239 Adam reveals a rule slip-up caught by the Lovers that outs Javex as Secret Boss http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917273&postcount=329 Category:Phases